kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Water
|anime = #J97/#E51 |type = Elemental |hat = Anime: Golden crown with a central cresting wave. Kirby turns a translucent blue color. Games: Gold tiara with a golden drop shaped ornament on the center with two small golden waves on each side, holding a vortex of water similar to Tornado. |elements = Splash |icon = |enemies = Water Galbo, Pluid, Driblee, Floaty the Cell Core |mini-bosses = Water Galboros |bosses = Fatty Puffer’s water blobs |helper = Driblee |powers = Extinguishes fire blocks}} Water is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It first appeared in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, but it also appeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and in Kirby Star Allies, ''making it the second anime-exclusive ability to cross into the games, the first being Kabuki. General Information Water's first appearance is in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, along with Top, Iron and Baton. All four appear in the episode Air-Ride-in-Style - Part II, and were all created by fans in a contest in Japan to decide on new ideas for Kirby to defeat the enemies. Water (or a very similar ability) was originally going to appear in Kirby GCN, its first appearance in a video game. It would have looked similar to the design in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! with shiny blue skin, except with a different crown housing what appears to be flowing water. Only one of its attacks was shown: Kirby blows bubbles that spread around a fairly short distance, similar to the later-revealed Bubble. However, the game was never released. Water wasn't introduced to the games until Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It was first revealed in the game's teaser in Nintendo's quarterly investor report video, then later in the game's E3 2011 trailer where Water Kirby is seen battling a boss. Water Kirby's appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land lacks the translucency and blue tone from the anime, but his cap otherwise looks like the unreleased one from Kirby GCN with a larger size and more detail. He also cannot simply inhale seawater to get it like he did in the anime. Water returns in Kirby Star Allies; it remains relatively the same, although water is more photo-realistic. It is also an element that can be combined with other Copy Abilities to create Friend Abilities. Moveset Friend Abilities ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Water Kirby was a fanmade ability submitted in a contest in Japan to feature in the anime. Water Kirby's body changes to a translucent blue gel, with a golden crown containing a cresting wave on his head. Naturally, Water Kirby attacks by spitting geysers of water to blast the enemy away. Transformation Sequence Water Kirby Transformation (English) Water Kirby - Transformation In the transformation sequence, Kirby spins around in a water tornado. His skin then turns translucent blue, and he gains a golden crown. Flavor Text Related Quotes Names in Other Languages The meaning of the Water ability's name remains constant throughout other languages. In Japanese, its name is ウォーター (U~ōtā), meaning Water. The other names also mean Water; the German name is Wasser, the Spanish name is Agua, the French name is Eau, the Italian name is Acqua, the Russian name is Вода (Voda), and the Chinese name is 清水 (Qīngshuǐ, literally "clear water"). Trivia *This is the second ability that had debuted in the anime to appear in the games. The first is Kabuki in Kirby Mass Attack's Kirby Quest sub-game. **However, the Staff ability, introduced in Kirby Star Allies, shares some similarities to Baton. *If Kirby has the Cleaning ability while holding the Animal Friend Pitch, he can use Pitch to throw a blob of water at foes. *Excluding Super Abilities, Water is the only ability introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land that does not reappear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *Though it doesn't appear in Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Poison ability seems to be based on the Water ability, in terms of its appearance and some of its attacks. Water was most likely excluded from the game for its destructive nature when contacted with electricity, and hence, would be a very powerful ability in a world of machinery. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Water" Introduction Video Artwork KRtDL Water artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Driblee artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Waku Waku Works.jpg|''Waku Waku Works'' Gallery Kirby GCN Water 2.png|''Kirby GCN'' Water K-SA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' water.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Ability Icons KRtDL Water icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' References de:Wasser es:Agua fr:Eau it:Acqua ja:ウォーター ru:Вода zh:水 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Elemental Copy Ability